The Rhode Island Hospital interdisciplinary oncology Group (Medical Oncology, Radiation Therapy, Psychiatry and Pathology) will continue its activity in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Hospital continues its development of its outreach network with increasing numbers of contributing oncologists at the Rhode Island Hospital and its affiliated institutions. Accrual has increased steadily from a low of approximately 50 annually to 156 entries in 1991 (a 27 percent increase in patient accrual compared to 1988). Our program includes a growing basic research component with emphasis on liver carcinogenesis, stem cell research, graft versus host and studies of K-RAS-2 mutations in colorectal adenocarcinoma. The K-RAS-2 mutation work, carried out by Dr. Sidney Finkelstein, was presented at the Spring meeting of the CALGB and will become a correlative study. Four research projects that has significant potential for inclusion in CALGB studies are described in greater detail in the Grant application. Our participation in cancer control activities of the CALGB is significant with Dr. Albert Schilling being the Chairman of the Subcommittee on Smoking. Dr. Schilling shares a protocol 9072 which deals with smoking cessation in relatives of cancer patients. A pilot study was rapidly concluded and a successor randomized study is in final draft form. Our institution has made a strong commitment to support of the newly structured Surgical Committee with commitment by three surgeons to the three specific areas of lung, GI tract and breast. In addition, we have committed a liaison psychiatrist with extensive previous experience in cancer surgery, to participate actively in the psychiatry program and to establish the nucleus for formation of a psycho-oncology center at Rhode Island Hospital. The Rhode Island Hospital continues to be fully committed to CALGB participation and to continue growth in the accrual of patients, broadening of our study participation, increase of our already successful outreach program and continuing emphasis on correlative scientific studies, cancer control and psychiatric participation. Assuming high degree of the Surgical Committee, we are also strongly committed to the three newly assigned surgeons to the programs of that committee.